1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a weight grading apparatus which is particularly though not solely adapted for use in fruit grading machines.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Apparatus is currently available for weight grading of fruit but the accuracy of the apparatus is not consistent over a period of time, particularly when changes in ambient temperatures are likely to be experienced in operating conditions. Also, the apparatus is comparatively complex and this tends to increase manufacturing costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide weight grading apparatus which will minimize the difficulties mentioned above or which will at least provide apparatus offering a useful alternative to apparatus currently available.